Against all her rules
by JaneIsles
Summary: The rules were quite simple. Do what you feel like, maybe even listen to your heart, be seductive and do not think! CALLICA


_(I couldn't decide on the ending so I made two ones)_

Their friendship grew faster than Erica thought she would be able to let it happen.

Maybe it did, because she was kinda honest from the beginning when she told her that she never made friends easily and that it is hard for her to trust someone else.

She thought she had to be honest with her, because she was jealous, because of Marc in some way and she'd to admit that she was afraid to loose her, although she never really "had" her, she thinks while she sits on the chair in front of Callie who's sitting on the ground with a glass of wine in her hand in her, or better said Yang's apartment, and she remembers that she come home earlier and she wasn't please to see Erica sitting in her living room, according to the look on her face.

She doesn't like the expression that she said that she never "had" Callie, but she just couldn't say it differently. Although Erica Hahn never trusted easily, she finds herself sitting in the living room with Callie.

With a friend and someone who could perhaps be more.

As far as she is concerned about this, because she still hadn't been able to figure out if Callie's feelings are a little more than just friendship and that confuses her as well, just like it did with Callie.

It's not that she didn't notice that when they were at "Joe's" just after Addison left and Callie said something about being lesbian and they both laughed at this and she saw Callie's confusion when she stopped laughing when she realized that there might be something true about this.

Something, that her therapist tries to tell her since ages, she just didn't wanna accept it in the first place.

So either Callie really doesn't feel anything or she's doing an awesome job with hiding it.

As a matter of fact Erica has to say that she's somehow turned on, especially tonight, but she considers it was a consequence of definitely having too much wine. She leans back in the chair and thinks of past times in which she didn't even allow herself to drink such a load of wine during the week due to the fact that it might lead to something she will regret in the end.

But tonight she isn't sure anymore and it somehow frustrates her again when she tries to remember whether Callie ever showed her a sign of being interested in her. Really interested.

She takes another gulp of wine, never loosing Callie out of view who just looked up to catch her eyes.

At the beginning she wasn't sure what she felt about the whole thing with Erica and she never even considered having feelings for another woman.

Well, until Erica showed up.

Even she was amazed at the fact that their friendship grew so fast, but something inside of her told her to be careful, because she once gave herself away too fast and ended up getting married in Vegas with the consequence that her husband cheated on her with his best friend.

She really told herself not to let that happen again, but Erica simply changed the way she thought about all of this. Despite the fact that Erica is a woman, she still dealt with her so called "sexbuddy" Marc who seems to know her better than she thought he would.

After drowning the rest of the alcohol, she thinks of a time in which she didn't care a lot about such things - although this might've also been one of the reasons that made her becoming Mrs. O'Maley – and she just did what she feels like.

The rules were quite simple.

Do what you feel like, maybe even listen to your heart, be seductive and do not think! Never think about possible consequences, she tells herself, because this might spoil it all, she thinks and puts her empty glass on the table in front of her, raising to her feet, her mind appears to be completely empty.

Erica looks up to her when she sees her standing in front of her, a surprised look on her face and all of sudden Callie seems to know what she wants.

She takes the glass out of her hand and puts it aside hers on the table without a word, leaving Erica confused and surprised at the same time.

She is about to say something when Callie sits down on her legs, her body gently touching hers, blowing Erica out of order in any case.

"Callie," she whispers stunned, her eyes closed. "What?-" she starts, but she cuts her off with a soft, but mind-blowing kiss. Careful at first and Erica couldn't help but open her mouth a little to give in completely.

Something still tries to ignore the voice inside her head that tells her to stop it.

She moans unwillingly when Callie cups her face with her hands too deepen the kiss and Erica tells herself again that this is totally against all of her rules, and at the same time she knows that it is senseless and she lets her hands slide under her shirt slowly, touching the bare skin of her back, leaning into the chair a little more to hold her even closer.

It seems like an eternity in which Erica does all that is against her personal rules, breathless when she breaks the kiss.

Her cheeks blushed, her heart's racing and she has to admit that it turns her on in any way, well Callie does, but there's still something that bothers her.

"Yang's next door," she whispers out of breath after getting apart again. Although Yang is the last person she wants to talk about right now, she just can't let this go.

"And?" Callie asks with a provocative expression on her face. Erica didn't tell her to stop, she just said that Yang is next door.

"What if she walks in?" Erica asks and something tells her that Callie'd laugh at this.

"She won't," Callie says and starts to unbutton her blouse slowly without loosing her out of view.

"You're light headed!" Erica whispers and leans back again when Callie begins to kiss her throat.

"I know."

"She's a resident! It would probably ruin my authority toward her if she sees me..."

"Awww, " Callie says and giggles. "You can't risk what? That she sees you naked?" she whispers teasingly in her ear and a shiver runs through Erica's body.

Seductive and determined, that was it Callie thinks and she knows that she won. Although Erica wants to protest, she doesn't show any sign of not wanting it and for one single moment she thinks that it is time to forget about rules.

She gives herself away completely, revealing her weak and passionate site that no one else won't ever get to see her like this and it feels good.

**Ending one:**

The moment she realized she's close she'd already forgot about anything else around her. She feels the heat and the breath-taking feelings, smells the sweet scent of the woman she'd fallen for.

She can't think or breathe.

Erica is lost. She laid down everything she usually used to cover herself with to make herself appearing to be strong.

She moaned out loud when it hits her and her body tenses for a brief moment.

Callie kisses her, a smile on her lips and she thinks that forgetting about rules is a good thing.

**Ending two: **

She breathes heavily, her head rests on Callie's shoulder, her eyes closed. Callie sets her off with her pleasing touches that thrill her more and more and she can hardly think of anything else.

It could all be so wonderful, but without seeing it Erica knows that something is wrong, because she slowed down her movements.

"Don't" Callie whispers and without seeing that either, she knows even Callie is a bit uncomfortable right now.

She can't resist and looks up and suddenly her eyes lock with Yang's. The expression on her face as unbelievable as hers when she realized what is just going on.

"Oh. My. God," Yang says, still not believing what she's just seeing. "I'll stay with Meredith tonight," she says and turns around without another word.

"Damn!" Erica says and tells herself that she should've known this, "Now I'm fucked up!"

"Nah," Callie says and tries to oppress her laughter. "You're just fucked!"

"This is not funny Torres!" she says and Callie pushes her back into the chair.

"It is," Callie says and giggles in her shoulder before giving her another kiss. "So, where did we stop?"

"You're so unreasonable," Erica says and couldn't help but smile when she starts to kiss her way down her body.


End file.
